


Маятник

by LolaRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Маркус — маятник, который не в силах остановиться.





	Маятник

**Author's Note:**

> Потому что с такими советами никто не помогает в принципе. 
> 
> Саймон/Маркус одностронний. Я так вижу. 
> 
> Эрени Корали - Вот и все

Ты в добро не веришь даже,  
И никто тебе не скажет,  
Что ты сможешь дальше жить.

  
Маркус смотрит, как вечернее солнце заходит за горизонт, окрашивая небо золотым светом, смешанным с красным. Значит ли это, что за ночь прольется чужая кровь? Не их, ведь кровь его народа иного цвета.  
  
От него все еще ждут решений, смотрят вкрадчиво, внимательно. Гораздо легче переложить ответственность на другого.  
Однако Маркус уже понял, что любое из принятых им решений приведет к потерям. Абсолютно любое. И вопрос лишь в том, насколько далеко он готов зайти.  
  
Закатное солнце не слепит глаза, зрительные сенсоры не реагируют на свет. Нет нужды жмуриться и отворачиваться. Поэтому Маркус смотрит. Чтобы отложилось в памяти, чтобы воспроизвести впоследствии там, во тьме. Ибо во тьме очень быстро забываешь о том, что свет вообще существует.  
  
И все равно каждое решение приводит к катастрофе.  
  
Есть ли выход из замкнутого круга большего и меньшего зла?  
  
Маятник качается из стороны в сторону и не может остановиться.  
Первой приходит Норт. Норт недовольна и говорит об этом прямо. Ей чужды сомнения.  
— Если ты встал, то не стой, а иди дальше, — говорит она, а ее волосы в свете закатного солнца кажутся пламенем. Норт сожгла бы на своем пути все. Комок из боли и ненависти сидит слишком глубоко внутри, и Маркус хочет приложить ладонь туда, где у людей обычно бьется сердце. И если не вытащить его, то умалить боль. Норт изо всех сил старается казаться сильной, и это ей удается. Она вводит в заблуждение всех. Почти всех.  
Опускает голову на плечо, берет за руку. И улыбается, наверное, впервые искренне для него одного. Лишь на мгновение, а потом отворачивается. Для нее и такая улыбка — проявление слабости.  
— Хоть бы они все сгорели, — что сейчас видит Норт, смотря на закатное солнце? Как полыхают костры, в которых сжигают останки их народа? Свалки, заполненные умирающими. Сломанными и отчаявшимися, но все равно желающими жить. Норт этого не видела, но знает. Ведь Маркус может показать. Они принимают воспоминания друг друга — острые и жалящие. Новые ощущение и новые эмоции, которые, казалось бы, не способны были испытывать. Но они _чувствуют_.  
  
Норт точно знает, что нужно делать. Ей нужен был лишь толчок, а далее она понесется сама. Для нее нет путей и сторон — лишь прямая дорогая из пороха и крови. Чтобы защититься, нужно напасть первыми.  
— Ты дал нам то, за что хочется отдать жизнь.  
  
Он хочет сказать, чтобы решали сами. Но что сами они сделали за время, проведенное на Иерихоне? Научились прятаться? Погрязли в отчаянии и страхе?  
Легко было встать и дойти до перекрестка.  
Труднее стоять и решать, какой путь избрать.  
Особенно, когда тебя тянут в разные стороны.  
  
Мы нападем на них первые.  
Мы попробуем договориться.  
Мы спрячемся.  
  
Саймон приходит во тьме. Будто специально ждет, когда солнце скроется за горизонтом, скрыв спрятавшихся за покровом ночи.  
— Мы должны были отступить, — они и отступили, потеряв при этом половину людей. И сохранив другую половину.  
  
Маятник, который толкнули в другую сторону, раскачивается с новой силой.  
  
Саймон говорит мало. Никаких «ты бросил меня там, на крыше» и «я знал, что все закончится именно так». Легко знать и осуждать, когда уже все закончилось.  
А сожаления уже ничему не помогут.  
Саймон просто смотрит так, что этот взгляд ощущается почти физически. Это похоже на прикосновение, не такое как с Норт. Иное, прохладное и меланхоличное, как некоторые картины Карла.  
Наверное, больше всего сейчас Маркусу хочется услышать другое.  
_Ты сделал все, что мог. Сейчас этого достаточно._  
В глазах Саймона он видит голубую кровь и будущие смерти. Это даже не возможное будущее, это уже решенное. Они пойдут на смерть. Но Маркусу не нужно, чтобы жизни отдавали за _него_. Они должны жить для себя. Народ, который начал жить по-настоящему только недавно. Они не будут плакать, ибо не научились. Даже если есть повод.  
  
Наверху сияют звезды. Мир продолжит вращаться в любом случае. Вне зависимости от того, на каком пути в итоге остановится маятник.  
— Что ты сделаешь, если я просто уйду? — идти ему некуда, и все пути назад давно отрезаны, но Маркус все равно спрашивает. Будто проверяет, насколько они хорошо его знают. Насколько способны доверять. И насколько готовы пойти без него.  
— Ты не уйдешь. Потому что дал нам всем смысл жить, - в горькой улыбке Саймона болезненная надежда и безграничное доверие.  
  
Ничего не даст победа, кроме выбора пути.  
  
И они все — Норт, Джош и Саймон разрывают его в три стороны. Когда Маркус пытается найти золотую середину, то недовольны все.  
Потому что сначала вы говорите о поддержке, а потом хором начинаете осуждать.  
  
От ваших советов не легче.  
Вы все делаете только хуже.  
  
— В следующий раз, — он не знает, зачем говорит это Саймону. Наверное, потому что знает, что тот на самом деле его услышит. И он говорит. Не Норт, которая взвилась бы яркой вспышкой, обиделась в одно мгновение, но все равно бы в ответственный момент вернулась. Не Джошу, которые обязательно бы осудил, покачивая головой.  
  
— В следующий раз просто молчите.  
  
И перестаньте раскачивать маятник.


End file.
